Typically, a door trim panel is mounted to the inside of a vehicle door. The door trim should be aesthetically pleasing and beautifully finished. The door trim is also often mounted with a grip handle that assists an occupant in closing the door. An important feature of the door trim is to provide a secure fixation point for the grip handle while maintaining an aesthetically pleasing appearance.